Stress testing and load testing of servers is important for ensuring the servers are capable of handling large numbers of clients concurrently accessing the server. However, as the number of clients that a server is sized to handle grows larger, the resources needed to adequately test the server become unduly cumbersome and expensive. Thus, any advancement which enables streamlined and cost efficient server testing would be beneficial.